


Christmas Wishes

by dancerjb



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 04:20:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1141355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancerjb/pseuds/dancerjb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto has gone to visit his sister just before Christmas and Jack is missing him, when the Doctor shows up granting him a wish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Wishes

  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters, I just like to dabble with them sometimes.

This one is for zazajb who is my inspiration and wonderful friend.

Master List [iantosdreamer46.livejournal.com/3003.html](http://iantosdreamer46.livejournal.com/3003.html)

** CHRISTMAS WISHES  **

 

Jack was in the greenhouse watering the plants and thinking about the fun he and Ianto have when they’re in there together.  It had only been a couple of days but he was missing Ianto like crazy.  He was grinning to himself when Tosh interrupted his wicked thoughts.

 

“Jack, we have a spike on the monitors, it appears to be coming from the Splott area again”.

 

“We went out there two days ago and found nothing unusual, are you sure you’re reading the data right?”

 

If there was one thing Tosh could do right, and that was to read the data the rift monitors threw at her.

 

“Jack, I wrote the damn programmes, so yeah I know I’ve read them right”.

 

“I’m sorry Tosh, I didn’t mean to snap at you, it’s……. I’m just missing Ianto.  I know he’s only gone to see his family for a couple of days, but it’s the first time we’ve been apart since we admitted our feelings to everyone.”

 

“I know it must be difficult, but he’ll be back tomorrow, then you’ll have all Christmas together” smiled Tosh as she went to hug her Captain and best friend.

 

“Thanks Tosh.  Now….. what about this spike in Splott?”

 

“Oh, yeah, right.  It started about ten minutes ago, Gwen and Owen have gone to check it out and should be letting us know what they’ve found very soon.”

 

Suddenly the intruder siren started wailing.  Jack drew his Webley from the holster and both of them made their way into the main body of the hub.  As they passed the container with the Doctor’s hand in it, Tosh commented that she’d not seen it so active for a long time.  Jack began laughing and put his gun back into the holster.

 

“Jack! What do you think you’re doing?  We have an intruder” exclaimed Tosh, confused as to why Jack thought the hand and the intruder alarm were a reason to laugh.

 

“It’s ok Tosh, no need to be worried, I should have guessed we would have a visitor any day now, but not as abruptly as this.”

 

As Jack finished speaking a strange sound began and the unmistakeable outline of the TARDIS appeared.  Tosh gasped and as Jack turned to her he laughed at the look of terror on her face.

 

“Don’t worry, it’s nothing to be afraid of.  It’s only the Doctor.”

 

“Oh, so I’m only the Doctor now? Not best friend, confidante or anything else you want to use me for!” grinned the Doctor as he came through the doors of the TARDIS.

 

The two men hugged each other and Jack introduced Tosh to the Doctor.

 

“I’ve heard a lot about you” she said “but always thought Jack was making you up.  When he disappeared after Abadon, we all thought he wouldn’t come back.  He’s told us what you mean to him and how you helped him and on behalf of all of us here we thank you for taking care of him.”

 

“That’s my pleasure….. and Jack’s no doubt!” exclaimed the Doctor with a wicked grin.  “Speaking of pleasure, where’s your young lover?  When do I meet him?”

 

“Ianto’s at his sisters ‘till tomorrow, so if you can stick around you’ll meet him then” explained Jack, becoming sad and distant again.

 

“Jack, you take the Doctor to the conference room, I’m sure you’ve both got a lot of catching up to do.  I’ll check on Gwen and Owen to see if they’ve found anything.”

 

As Jack and the Doctor made their way up the stairs, Tosh’s gaze followed them.  She was thinking that the Doctor had an uncanny knowledge of when Jack needed cheering up.  She grinned to herself as she went back to her station to check on her colleagues.

 

“To what do we owe the pleasure of your company?” asked Jack as he perched on the edge of the conference table.

 

“Oh, it’s Christmas in a few days and I thought my friend and his young lover could do with some R and R alone time.”

 

Jack’s eyebrows raised in question and amusement.

 

“What do you have in mind?”

 

“Well..... I thought I could whisk you both away from here to a quiet little planet I know and leave you to fend for yourselves for a few days and nights!”

 

“What about the rest of the gang?  They would be so lost without their leader!”

 

“I wasn’t intending to stay with you to watch whatever it is you get up to.  I was going to come back here and deputise for you”

 

“Oh...... yeah!  Now that sounds like a plan.”

 

With that Jack’s phone rang.

 

“Harkness” he answered with a wicked grin creeping across his face.

 

“Morning cariad.  How’s the family?”  He waited for Ianto to answer before giving him the news.

 

“The Doctor has arrived....... no I’m ok....... no nothing’s wrong...... Ianto, please just listen.  What would be your one Christmas wish for this year?”

 

His laugh at Ianto’s answer and the raising of his eyebrows told the Doctor that it was probably something of an erotic nature.

 

“Well, the Doctor has offered to take us to a little planet he knows and leave us there for a few days............ No he’s not staying, he’s coming back here to look after things while we occupy ourselves doing non Torchwood things........... Yeah, I agree, it’s an opportunity not to be missed.  When are you coming back, I miss you!...........  Ok I’ll see you tomorrow afternoon............ Ianto......... I love you.”

 

This time it was the Doctor’s eyebrows that raised in question.

 

“Ok, I know I’ve been away a while, but since when did we get to the part of I love you?”

 

“Oh, that was just before we had the visit from the orb, you know, that advance craft we sent away, the one we convinced Earth was nowhere for them to inhabit.  We spent a full weekend playing naked hide and seek and realised that we wanted to be together for as long as possible, and yes, we are in love.”

 

“That’s great, it took you long enough.  How does everyone else feel about it?”

 

“They couldn’t be happier for us, and before you ask, yeah… I’ve met Ianto’s family and they’re cool with it too!”

 

Just then Tosh came running in.

 

“Sorry Jack, we seem to have a bigger problem than we first thought.  Gwen has just called saying they’ve found something that you should check out.  Do you want me to get Ianto back to help?”

 

“No, let him have the rest of the day with Rhiannon and the family.  The Doctor here will help me.”

 

Tosh stared at the strange man in front of her, shrugged, muttered a comment in the line of _if he gets killed, don’t blame him_ and walked off back to her computer.

 

Jack and the Doctor took the SUV to meet up with Gwen and Owen.  On their arrival Jack found the two of them looking around a post box.

 

“What have we got?” Jack muttered, looking confused as to why they were staring at the box.

 

“Well… we’ve got footprints around the box, footprints going up the side and a snowman on the top!” exclaimed Owen.  “Maybe someone is just having a laugh with us, as it’s nearly Christmas.”

 

“Have you looked for footprints to and from the box?”

 

“Er…, Jack, that’s the thing, there aren’t any.”

 

They looked up to see the Doctor playing with his sonic screwdriver.

 

“Oh please, don’t tell me you’re still using that thing?” joked Jack as he grinned his Hollywood Idol smile.

 

“Yeah, it’s how I do things, do you mind?”

 

Gwen and Owen looked at the Doctor, then at Jack and were about to ask who he was when the snowman moved.  Jack quickly retrieved the portable cell from his greatcoat pocket and activated it around the snowman.

 

“Who are you, and what do you want?” he asked.

 

“I don’t wish to harm you, but I want to have some fun with the children on Earth.  I am from a planet many miles from here and we are like this all year round, but never get to have any fun.  We are workers and I was granted a wish because I had achieved all my goals.  I chose Earth and Christmas.”

 

All four looked at the snowman and then at each other.  They couldn’t believe they were stood talking to a snowman.

 

The Doctor was quick to point out that he was granting Jack and Ianto their Christmas wish, wouldn’t it be fitting for them to grant this bundle of snow his wish.

 

“We’ll let you stay, for now” said Jack.  “On the condition that when Christmas is over and the snow begins to melt, you go home.”

 

“Oh thank you, thank you!” exclaimed the snowman, as Jack removed the containment cell.  “I promise, and I always keep my promises.”

 

Laughing, the four of them headed back to their vehicles and back to the hub.

 

On the way back Gwen and Owen were discussing who the stranger could be.  As they were talking, Jack was quick to point out that he was the Doctor and it was this man who helped Jack after the Abadon and Billis incident.

 

Just then all their coms went.

 

“What is it Tosh?”

 

“We have a problem back at the Hub, you all need to get back here now.”

 

That was all the information that was needed for Jack and Owen to drive their respective vehicles at break neck speed.  Running into the Hub the four of them sought out Tosh to get further information.  Before Jack could ask what was going on Tosh stopped him.

 

“The problem appears to be coming from you office Jack.”

 

As Jack made his way up to his office Tosh stopped Gwen, Owen and the Doctor from following.

 

“It’s nothing to panic about, I think Jack can handle Ianto arriving home earlier, on his own, don’t you?”

 

The four of them watched as Jack entered his office, his gun drawn.  They were on the point of breaking into fits of giggles when they heard a shout and a crash as Jack’s Webley dropped to the floor.  They realised that Ianto had surprised him and they were making the most of the unexpected meeting.

 

Half an hour later the pair of them slowly made their way back down to their friends and colleagues.  Jack introduced Ianto to the Doctor.

 

“So this is the famous man to finally tame my friend!”

 

“Yes, Sir” grinned Ianto sheepishly.

 

“Look, has Jack told you my idea?  I want to help you.  It’s been a very long time since I saw the Captain here so relaxed and happy, I wanted to do something special for both of you.”

 

“A few days away on our own sounds great, we don’t really get much time to ourselves” explained Ianto, as he nipped Jack’s buttocks before sliding his arm protectively around his lover’s waist.

 

“Right then, let’s make the most of you arriving back early, and get you two out of here.”

 

“Don’t worry Jack.  Gwen, Tosh and I will manage.”

 

“Er…. Not so fast.  I have asked the Doctor here to come back and make sure you all behave whilst we’re away” grinned Jack wickedly.  “Not that there’s much to get you into trouble!”

 

As the three of them entered the TARDIS the others shouted to them to have a good time and enjoy each others’ Christmas presents.

 

\----*----

 

It only seemed like seconds before they were landing on the Doctor’s planet.  As they exited the TARDIS Jack and Ianto couldn’t believe what they were seeing.  Blue sky, blue sea, a white sandy beach and a log cabin with a table set out for supper.  The lovers looked at each other and then at the Doctor.

 

“How?.... When?..... Who?.....” was all Ianto could mumble.

 

“With the Doctor, you don’t ask those questions.  To this day I’ll never know how he does it.  Just take the opportunity and embrace it with both arms” replied Jack.

 

“I’d rather embrace you, my love” grinned Ianto wickedly as he moved in to kiss Jack.

 

“Er…. Boys…. I’m still here!!”

 

Looking at each other and laughing, then looking across at the Doctor, both Jack and Ianto thanked him and wished him a good Christmas looking after the _children_ back at the Hub.

 

“It’s my pleasure.  Just you two make sure you have a good time, and I’ll pick you up in four days.  Oh, and by the way… we expect you to be refreshed and not too exhausted when you get back to work”.

 

This last comment caused raised eyebrows from both Ianto and Jack before they collapsed into wicked laughter.  As the Doctor headed off in the TARDIS, Jack turned and smiled at Ianto.

 

“I missed you, I didn’t realise how much of a hole it would leave in my life without you there.  I hope that Rhi and everyone are ok.  Look, I don’t begrudge the time you spend with them, it’s just…. I didn’t realise how much I loved you ‘till you weren’t around.”

 

Ianto silenced Jack with a passionate kiss, his tongue searching for Jack’s, slowly at first teasing him, and then with greater ferocity.  Jack slid one hand around Ianto’s neck pulling him closer, whilst the other went around his back and began tugging the shirt from inside his well pressed suit.

 

“Is it getting warmer?” Jack managed to mumble, whilst still searching for Ianto’s tongue.

 

They pulled apart long enough for Ianto to say “Well, if that’s the case, wouldn’t we be better taking all our clothes off?  There’s no one else here and I need to have you naked for the present I have for you.”

 

Slowly and deliberately they teased one another undoing first shirt buttons, and, as the shirts fell away, gently stroked one another’s skin, sending tingling sensations down each other’s spines.  Finding his way to Ianto’s nipples Jack nipped first at one then the other causing the moan he had come to love escape Ianto’s mouth.  As Jack stood up Ianto took over the teasing on Jacks nipples.  On hearing Jack’s moan and feeling the reaction in both his groin and Jacks, he stood up and began undoing Jack’s zip, teasing him slowly, as he could feel the hardness straining against the fabric.

 

Jack began rubbing the front of Ianto’s trousers, feeling the swell of his lover, teasing him by undoing the zip and then stopping.   Just to see the reaction on Ianto’s face, Jack teased him all the more.  All the while, they were duelling with their tongues, making them dance inside their mouths.

 

Finally, neither could wait any longer and at the same time released each other’s hardness from the restraining fabric of trousers and underwear.  Stepping out from their clothes they pulled each other down onto the warm white sand, all the while kissing and stroking various parts of their bodies.

 

“Jack, I never want to be apart from you again, even for one day.  I never thought I could love anyone with as much passion again….. after Lisa.  But you have shown me how to live and love.  Promise you’ll stay by me as I grow old.”

 

“My darling Ianto, I never want to spend anymore time away from you.  Lisa was your first love and I intend to be your last for as long as you want me.  I know it’s gonna be hard watching you grow old, but I am not going anywhere.  I love you with all my heart.”

 

Kissing, they rolled over on the sand basking in the heat of the sun.  Jack began teasing Ianto’s balls with his fingers whilst slowly taking his erection into his mouth, playing up and down the length of it with his tongue.  This elicited the reaction he wanted from his young lover.  The moans that escaped Ianto’s mouth made Jack tease him all the more.

 

“Jack, please, I need to be inside you, I want you now!”

 

Jack paused.  “In a minute, my darling, I haven’t finished with the starter yet.  You can have the main course in a short while.”

 

Going back to licking and sucking on Ianto, Jack could feel himself on the verge of exploding.  But he knew he would have to curtail those feelings.  He had been too long without his lover and he wanted it to be magical.

 

Feeling around for his trousers, Ianto managed to find the lubricant he always kept in his pocket.  Still kissing Jack he expertly applied it to his hands.  Coming up for air, he turned Jack around so he could work more magic on him.  With one hand, Ianto began playing with Jack’s balls in the same tingling way as his lover had just done to him.  With his other hand he inserted one digit into Jack moving it so it stretched the muscle around the hole.  With deft movements he inserted a second finger stroking gently but forcefully as he worked deeper.  When Jack’s moans became louder Ianto slid his hard cock into Jack and, with synchronised movements, his erection moved up and down inside him, whilst his other hand worked it’s magic on Jack’s hardness, thus they began their dance of love.

 

With each movement Ianto could feel himself coming to a climax but wanted to wait long enough for them both to come together.  Both men were moving faster and harder in complete ecstasy and with each thrust their elation was evident.

 

“Oh, God Jack, I never knew it could be this fantastic.  I have never wanted anyone as much as I want you.”

 

“My darling Ianto, I am never letting you go.”

 

Their breathing was becoming heavier and faster as their movements up and down were becoming harder with each thrust.  Suddenly to the joy of both of them they climaxed together.  Ianto filling his lover, and Jack erupting over his expert lover’s fingers.  They shuddered and screamed in ecstasy and slowly came to a stop.  Ianto’s hand was covered in the hot sticky liquid that he knew would be cleaned in another pleasurable way.

 

Not lifting himself off Ianto, Jack took the sticky hand into his mouth and began licking the liquid from his fingers, teasing them one by one, causing a pleasurable moan and another shudder from his young lover.  Slowly moving off Ianto, Jack turned to face him, kissing him with slow deliberate movements.  Each of them tasting their lovemaking on fingers and in Jack’s mouth.

 

“Thank you” whispered Ianto.

 

“What are you thanking me for?  I was only doing what we both wanted….. no…. what we both needed.”

 

“Jack I am so in love with you, it hurts when we are apart.”

 

Without speaking further, Jack stood up, helped Ianto up and with arms entwined around one another they made their way to the log cabin.

 

“What about our clothes?” questioned Ianto.

 

“Don’t worry lover, there’s no one else here so they won’t be stolen.  I have the important things in my hands….. you and the lube.  Are you ready for your desert?”

 

Smiling the sexy, _I’m all yours_ smile that Jack loved, Ianto nodded and without speaking headed towards the bedroom.

 

It was Jack who expertly applied the lube to his fingers, and as Ianto had done earlier, he inserted first one finger then another into the young body.  As he probed higher he hit the spot he was aiming for.  As a cry emitted from Ianto, Jack, hard once again, slid himself into him, and with firm but loving movements pushed up hard.  Ianto found Jack’s hand and placed it around his newly awoken erection and along with Jack’s hand he used his own to bring himself to a climax again.  At the same time Jack erupted inside him.

 

Lying next to each other with their arms entwined around various parts of their bodies, they smiled.  It was Jack who spoke first.

 

“Happy Christmas, my darling.  That was the first Christmas present I have enjoyed in all my years.  Thank you.”

 

“Oh Jack, I wish we could stay here for longer.  I always hated Christmas when I was younger.  I have often thought what Heaven would be like, and now I know, you have just taken me there.”

 

“Don’t speak, Yan, I want to hold you my darling, rest and we will have more fun tomorrow.”

 

Jack watched as his lover fell asleep with a smile on his face.  Then he finally drifted off into a sleep that he never knew was possible.  When they both awoke they walked naked along the beach.  Staring into each other’s eyes, they couldn’t believe how lucky they were.

 

After four days of complete bliss and remaining naked, they had to get ready for the Doctor to come back and pick them up.  Sure enough they heard the familiar sound of the TARDIS and as it materialised, out stepped their friend and gift bearer.

 

“I was going to say you both look refreshed and raring to go, but I must say this holiday seems to have worn you both out.  Maybe leaving you two alone was not the best idea I’ve had!” exclaimed the Doctor with a wicked grin.

 

“Ianto and I have had a wonderful time.  We won’t go into details but suffice it to say, although not much food was eaten, we did have a starter, a main course and a desert, on several occasions.”

 

Laughing, the three of them got into the TARDIS and within seconds were back in the Hub again. 

 

As they exited the TARDIS all three of their colleagues were waiting impatiently to find out if they had a good time.

 

“You don’t really look relaxed, was it a noisy place?” grinned Owen, knowing full well what the answer would be.

 

“We had a busy time exploring!” shot back Jack with a wicked grin, pulling Ianto close, as they walked away to Jack’s office.

 

The Doctor smiled, winked at their friends and followed Jack and Ianto to the office.

 

“Well boys, I have work to do elsewhere.  I am sure you are relaxed enough and eager to get back to work.  I’ll leave you to get on with it.  If you want a quiet planet to go to sometime just let me know.”

 

“Thanks, we’ll hold you to that, won’t we Ianto?”

 

“You two have enough to do holding on to each other, you don’t want me around anymore.  But you know what I mean.”

 

As the Doctor left to say his goodbyes to Gwen, Tosh and Owen, Jack turned to Ianto.

 

“My Christmas wishes came true, how about yours?”

 

“I never imagined a Christmas like that would ever happen to me.  Thank you” exclaimed Ianto as he went to kiss his Captain.

 

“Let’s send the rest of them home early, there’s nothing happening with the rift.  If I know Tosh, she’ll be monitoring it at home anyway.  We could carry on from where we left off on the planet” whispered Jack in his _come to bed_ voice Ianto loved.

 

Noticing the reaction this was having on both of them Jack opened his door, told his three colleagues to go home and not come back until the New Year.

 

Once the cog door had closed behind them, Jack pulled Ianto down and whispered to him “What shall we begin with, the starter, the main course or the desert?”

 

Grinning Ianto replied “All three please!”

 


End file.
